blackhawkrescuemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns
Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2 2015 Weapons Primary Weapons Mk18 CQBR: A shortened version of the M4A1. Equipped by default for Task Force Hotel. SCAR H: Battle rifle chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. Equipped by default for USAF Para Rescue. M16A1: Vietnam-era assault rifle. Equipped by default for Task Force Whiskey. M4A1: An American carbine that's a shorter version of the M16 rifle. Unlocked at rank 5. M4 SOP: A M4A1 with a suppressor, holographic sight, canted iron sights, laser sight, flashlight, and a fore grip. Unlocked at rank 6. HK146: An assault rifle that is unlocked at rank 2. HK416 Spec: A special forces variant of the HK416 with a suppressor, ACOG scope, canted iron sight, laser sight, flashlight, and a fore grip. Unlocked at rank 4. Honey Badger: An American integrally-suppressed PDW based on the AR-15 platform. Unlocked at rank 6. MP5: A 9x19mm SMG that is only equipped by default for survivors. MP7: Lightweight SMG that fires armor piercing rounds. Unlocked at rank 7. MP7 Spec: A special forces variant of the MP7 with a suppressor, red dot sight, and laser sight. Unlocked at rank 7. Vector: A lightweight SMG with a high rate of fire. Unlocked at rank 8. Vector Spec: A special forces variant of the Vector with a suppressor, and a laser sight. Unlocked at rank 8. Famas: A French bullpup assault rifle. Unocked at rank 6. L85A2: A British bullpup assault rifle. Unlocked at rank 7. ACR: A select-fire modular assault rifle. Unlocked at rank 8. Mk14 EBR: An American designated marksman rifle. Unlocked at rank 10. MG36: A LMG variant of the G36 rifle. Unlocked at rank 12. M60E4: An American LMG chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. Unlocked at rank 14. MG4: A German LMG chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. Unlocked at rank 15. L119A1: A Canadian-made assault rifle based on the AR-15 platform. Unlocked by finding it in the Gulag. Costs no money. AK74: A Soviet-era assault rifle chambered in the 7.62x39mm cartridge. Unlocked by finding it next to the crashed Hind. Sl4y3r HK416: An HK416 described to be infused with some "strange tech". Can be purchased for 500 slain in the safe house across the street from the crash site. AK12: A modern vairant of the AK platform. VIP only weapon. Secondary Weapons P226: A 9x19mm pistol that is automatically equipped for all teams. Glock 17: A 9x19mm pistol. Unlocked at rank 2. UMP45: A lightweight SMG designed to be a lighter and cheaper alternative to the MP5. Unlocked at rank 3. MP5k: A shorter variant of the MP5 SMG. Unlocked at rank 3. MP5k Spec: A special forces variant of the MP5k with a suppressor, and a holographic sight. Unlocked at rank 5. Glock 18: A fully automatic variant of the Glock series of pistols. Unlocked at rank 6. Glock 18 Spec: A variant of the Glock 18 with a red dot sight, suppressor, and an extended magazine. Unlocked at rank 7. NOTE: GUNS MAY GLITCH IF YOU DIE: REBUY TO FIX IT NOTE: P226 DUPLICATES WHEN YOU DIE. VERY ANNOYING EVENT ITEMS RC Tank: a useful and a lazy killing machine in BRM2 2015 The only downside is that it is a bit glitch, and will mess up your crosshair until you leave the game AK-12 GOLD: A Heavy rifle that does much more damage than normal. Has a tactical light and a gold paint Gold Machete: Does more damage than a normal machete. Candy Cane: Melee weapon HK164 Candy: Yummy gun. Found in the Russian labor camp underground Famas Candy: Candy! Batarang: Used by Batman NOTE: OUTDATED, NO LONGER AVAILABLE IN THE REMASTER Category:Event guns location Category:EVENT GUNS LOCATIONS